leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meganium (Pokémon)
|} Meganium (Japanese: メガニウム Meganium) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . Biology Meganium is a pale green, -like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. These protrusions are shorter on the female. It has four feet, each of which have three toes. Large pink flower petals with a yellow central pattern and white tips encircle its neck. Additionally, it has a short, pointed tail. It is said that Meganium's petals can release an aroma that can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. Its powerful and soothing regenerative powers can even affect those who stand nearby. Meganium tend to be a very docile species and has been portrayed as a peacemaker in the anime. Meganium can rarely be found living in . In the anime Major appearances Casey's Meganium Meganium debuted when 's Bayleef was revealed to have evolved into it sometime before Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid!. Vincent's Meganium Ash's Bulbasaur had a heated with Vincent's Meganium in Tie One On!, which resulted in a tie. Vincent also earlier used his Meganium to help save in The Legend of Thunder!. Other An Officer Jenny from Gulpin it Down! had a Meganium on her squad. Meganium was used in addition to her and , to try to stop the massive army of that were rioting around the town. In Beg, Burrow and Steal, Elisa used her Meganium to stop a from chasing and to help stop from stealing the . A Meganium appeared in Odd Pokémon Out, under the ownership of the Nurse Joy of Camomile Island. It became the object of affection for both Ash's Grovyle and a , though it only reciprocated the Tropius's feelings. Minor appearances A 's Meganium appeared in A Claim to Flame!, where it battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. A 's Meganium appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!, where it participated in the Battle Stage of the . It went up against a and ultimately lost. A Meganium appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Lively Lugia III, 's Megaree evolved into his final form in a battle against . Ultima also owns a Meganium, which first appeared in Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Meganium leads an unnamed rescue team which gathers at Pokémon Square just before the player and partner are able to access Magma Cavern. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |t= |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Event: Meganium Appears}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 08}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Meganium|English|United States|40 |December 6 to 12, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Meganium}} |} In-game events |Hidden Ability Pokémon Bank Meganium|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|February 27 to November 30, 2015|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Meganium}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Vine Whip|Grass|Physical|45|100|25||'}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=153 |name2=Bayleef |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=154 |name3=Meganium |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia Origin Meganium has the appearance of a , particularly an '' , and its flower may be based on a , , or a . It may also be designed after the . In addition, it may be partially based on . Name origin Meganium is a combination of mega and . In other languages |fr=Méganium|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Meganium|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Meganie|demeaning=From mega and |it=Meganium|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=메가니움 Meganium|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=大菊花 Daaihgūkfā|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big " |zh_cmn=大菊花 Dàjúhuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big " |hi=मेगानियम Meganium|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Меганиум Meganium|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Casey's Meganium * Vincent's Meganium * Megaree Notes External links * |} de:Meganie es:Meganium fr:Méganium it:Meganium ja:メガニウム zh:大竺葵